The present invention relates to Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). More iIn particular, it relates to parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging (pMRI) as applied for instance, in medical imaging.
Parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging is a new technology revolutionizing traditional MRI. However reconstruction for parallel MRI is a very challenging task and there are some common problems with existing methods. Current embodiments of parallel MRI make a trade-off between image acquisition time and image quality leading to images that suffer from aliasing and noise.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and systems are required for parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging that produce images with less aliasing and noise.